User talk:SKP4472/Archive 7
Newsletter :D Thank you very much! 16:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Forum:I mades a templatez ~ CJC 09:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) It's that time again... Newsletter Click-a-brick I wrote (well, writing right now) a post! But I'm going to wait for you to read it and approves it, and also, I'm having to use the HTML editor and my minimal HTML knowledge as the other one confused me :P ~ CJC 20:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: I was going to email, but it hasn't saved for some reason :S, so I'll just leave it and wait until some news pops up :) ~ CJC 20:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I wrote a couple lines about new Architecture set and published it :) ~ CJC 21:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Click a Brick I would love to help you with the site, so I would have to link to an image and not upload it? Newsletter From MSD Do I have permission to create some userboxes? 14:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Looks as if you haven't been as active either. When I saw that LEGO had changed their Minifigures site, I thought to myself, "There's editing to be done." Blog Post Comment Hey SKP. Sorry to post this on your talkpage but for me blog comments still do not work. However in response to your blog comment that would be great! Thanks. 19:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Also thanks for the tip about the blog comments. :D 19:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Retiring I just saw in the code for your userpage that there is a countdown to you retiring, are you retiring? Never mind just saw that is said 2013 Oh, ok :) QQ Hi SKP, sorry to bother you but are you still doing embedded music for people on their talkpages? - 12:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ta for the quick reply. Yes, there's some great music that I'd like on my userpage here. I would do it myself but I don't know how. Thanks if you can, thanks anyway if you can't, and no pressure as always. :) - 12:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks again! - 13:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, SKP, what's up? I was wondering if you could help me with some coding problems I've been having on my wiki. I was given permission to use the Template:YTMusicPlayer and I've been having some trouble setting it up. I made the Template:MPC page, but I don't know what the 21:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, we got it. Thanks though, have a good day. :) -- 20:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Avatar CJC told me to ask you, why can't I change my avatar? It doesn't work About the avatar Hi SKP, I click edit avatar, then choose file, and it says "No file chosen". That's it. I want to use this photo - Browser I use Google Chrome. :) Click a Brick Just wondering if you were still accepting requests for authorship on Click a Brick, as I'd be interested in doing some reviews there from time to time. If you aren't, that's no problem, I'm just curious. :) Avatar I'm sorry if I'm annoying or something. Can you please do it for me because I'm still kinda new to the Wikia systems? Sincerely, Thanks Thanks! Okay, sounds great! Where shall I post this email address? I wouldn't really mind just leaving it here, but if you have somewhere more secure, that would be nice. :P -Cligra :Okay, going on Chat now. -Me again. Oops, duplicate post. Still, it shows I've figured out how to work the interface. :P It's a thought... At the very least, I'll put it in the News Blog I'm writing. :P CaB I've finished a review, shall I just post it directly to Click a Brick, or put it somewhere for you to look at first? Review complete and posted! (and would it possible to get it listed in the Reviews section?) Thanks! :) I should post a review (on average) around once a month. I've got a few ideas for future ones- another MF set in October, Pudsey Bear to coincide with Children In Need, and maybe having my Green Lantern minifigure review the GL Ultrabuild.. :P Musicplayer My musicplayer does not work,can you fix it? Merry Christmas!